The invention relates to a vibratory warning device as well as to a seat provided with such a device.
The invention concerns more particularly a warning device intended to be fixed to a structural element, such as a seat of a vehicle.
Such a device comprises vibratory means adapted to create a mechanical vibration under the effect of a control signal, and fixation means adapted to make integral the vibratory means and a portion of the structural element.
Document WO0311638 describes such a device in conformity with the preamble of the main claim, fixed on the structure of the sitting portion of a seat of a motor vehicle.
In this known system, the fixation of the warning device is provided by means of a flange maintained by screws so as to trap a metallic wire of the seat structure between the flange and a supple block. The supple block is itself supported on the casing of the motor of the warning device.
This warning device has a global operation that is satisfactory, however, its fixation is relatively complex and expensive. Indeed, in order to ensure the integral connection of the warning device with a wire, an operator must manipulate a flange and two screws. This requires using multiple parts and long and costly operations for large scale production.